


A Breakfast That Never Was

by butterflybaby91



Series: It's History to Me [10]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, Flower Language, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the flowers that followed. Eponine begins receiving mysterious flower deliveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breakfast That Never Was

The next morning, Enjolras was up and anxiously getting ready far earlier than he needed to be. He forced himself to sit down at his desk and click through a litany of news articles to keep his mind off of his impending confession, because whenever he thought about what was coming; of what he was going to say to Eponine at breakfast, his heart started hammering, he felt nauseas, and his hands got all sweaty—none of which he found to be very pleasant reactions. He could only hope that the reception of his confession would be a positive one.

Just as Enjolras deemed it was a respectable time to be up and getting ready to go out, his phone beeped. Grabbing it, he saw he had a new text from Eponine and his heart began pounding in his chest as he willed his shaky thumb to move and open the message.

All of his nervousness came crashing down though, once he read the message, which simply said: _I’m really sorry, but I forgot I have to take Gavroche to the dentist this morning, so I’m going to have to cancel on you :(_ _. Can we reschedule for later?_

Disappointed, Enjolras messaged her right back, assuring Eponine that it was fine and they made plans for the following Sunday, which, unfortunately, was the next available morning that they would both be free.

Depressed at the way the morning’s events had turned, Enjolras plopped down at his desk and pondered what he should do next, because he really did not think he could keep this information to himself from the next week—he was worried that he would let it slip at an inopportune time. So, instead of using the morning to bare his heart, he used it to scheme and plan instead.

\---

It was Monday afternoon and Eponine was rushing home from class, trying to make sure that she would have enough time to change and get back to the museum before her shift started. She had had a long day and by the time she made it to her front porch, she was frazzled and her nerves were wearing thin.

She unlocked the door and practically tripped over a bundle of branches with tiny, oval shaped, green leaves, propped up against her door. Grumbling under her breath about the stupid neighborhood kids, Eponine picked up the pile, intending to throw it over the porch and into the garden, but as she raised it over her head to chuck away, she noticed that it was tied nicely with a dark blue ribbon and there was a small card attached to the string.

Examining it more closely, Eponine was startled to see that the card read:

To: Eponine

_Acacia_

Having no idea, what the hell that could mean; Eponine took the stack of branches inside and deposited them on the counter, then went upstairs to get changed for work.

When she finally made her way back home, much later that night, Eponine had all but forgotten about the mysterious branches, as focused as she was on her disappointment that she had not been able to get a moment alone with Enjolras—she had so wanted to apologize in person for cancelling on him the day before, but everyone had been so busy in the party aftermath of new donors and patrons, that it had been a whirlwind of work, with no possible moment of down time.

It was not until she was throwing her keys in the bowl on the counter, that Eponine remembered the branches and the strange message attached. She grabbed the card with a frown, detaching it from the branches, and went to her room to search what the sender could possibly mean by “Acacia”.

Typing the word in the search bar brought up pages and pages of pictures of the branches currently sitting in her kitchen. Eponine was even more confused at that, until she stumbled upon a link at the bottom of the screen entitled “Language of Flowers”. It was on that page that she learned that giving someone branches of Acacia signifies “secret love”.

“Is someone trying to send me a message?” Eponine mused as she turned off her lights and climbed into bed.

She hardly allowed herself to hope, but despite her logical thoughts, she fell asleep dreaming of a certain blond haired boy.

The next day a similar set of circumstances occurred. Eponine came home to a bouquet of strange, pale pink flowers sitting on her step, with a blue ribbon and a note just like the day before. Today, however, the note read “Almond”. Going inside, Eponine ran to her computer and searched for Almond flowers. After a couple of minutes of going through articles, she discovered that Almond flowers meant “promise”.

“So, whoever sent these, promises that they secretly love me?” she muttered, as she plopped down on the couch to think about this mystery. She knew who her heart kept telling her had sent them, but her brain was trying to hang onto its sensibilities, “No no no no NO; it was not him—that would be too perfect,” Eponine said aloud, trying to silence her heart.

But as she thought about it, it really seemed as if her heart had to be right. There was no one else that Eponine knew who would ever think of using flowers to express their emotions, “Trust a boy stuck in the 1800’s to know the language of flowers,” she laughed as she finally gave up pondering the situation and went about her evening with a smile plastered on her face.

On Wednesday, Eponine raced home, hoping against hope that there would be another piece to add to the puzzle she was living. And sure enough, there were bunches of sprays of tiny purple flowers, propped up against her door. When she searched the name of the flowers, purple lilies, she found that they stood for, “first emotion of love”. Eponine’s heart soared at the implications the delicate flowers had—especially if they were coming from the person that she hoped they were.

On Thursday, Eponine worked at the museum in the morning, before she went to class. She had trouble concentrating on her tasks as she kept sneaking glances at Enjolras who sat directly across the room from her, furiously scribbling away at whatever he was doing. But, once or twice, she could swear she saw him peak up at her as well.

She blushed that night when she looked up the meaning behind the large pink flowers, with the strange pistil, a hibiscus that she had found on her door step, as they meant “rare beauty”. She appreciated the sentiment, although she did not agree with it—Eponine knew she was far from being a rare beauty, but the thought that someone—that he—thought of her as such, was enough to warm her heart and make her feel like she was floating on air for the rest of the night.

Friday’s flowers were called plumerias and they looked as if they could only be found in the tropics. Eponine marveled at anyone’s ability to secure such exotic looking plants in France. She could no longer contain the hope she had been trying to suppress all week when she found out that they stood for “new beginnings”—she could only hope the mysterious flower sender would reveal himself soon.

On Saturday morning, Eponine was just leaving her house to head to the grocery store, when she stumbled upon, yet another bouquet, this time containing pale white flowers, that almost, but not quite, looked like daffodils. This time, she was surprised to find, the name of the flowers, jonquil, had a question mark after it.

Intrigued as to why that was, Eponine wasted no time in searching for the meaning of these flowers—the question mark’s meaning became clear, and made her smile, when she realized these flowers meant “return my affection”.

“I hope I do,” Eponine whispered as she placed the flowers in a vase, lined up next to the others on her counter.

That evening, the entire group met up for a movie night at Courfeyrac’s apartment. Somehow, Eponine ended up sharing the couch with Enjolras. The two bantered and teased for the majority of the evening, broad smiles splashed across their faces, bodies inching ever closer. The evening ended in the pair confirming their breakfast plans for the following morning, to many raised eyebrows from their observant friends.

Eponine woke up way too early on Sunday morning, excitement thrumming through her veins. She went on a quick run and as she was walking back to her home, she saw a shock of blond hair, hurriedly heading in the same direction. With a smile and a pounding heart, Eponine jumped into a neighbor’s yard and ducked behind their fence to watch as Enjolras ran up onto her porch and left several large red flowers pressed against the side of her porch. Just as quickly, he was gone, looking in every direction worriedly, seemingly scared of being discovered. He did not notice Eponine in her hiding place and once he was out of site, she ran off toward her home, ignoring the angry shouts of the neighbors who had discovered her hiding in their yard.

She found the large red flowers had a tag identifying them as red chrysanthemums and when she researched it, she found that they stood for “I love”.

Eponine felt tears welling in her eyes and her heart swelling with affection for the boy who had gone through such an effort to tell her how he felt—she could only assume he meant to reveal himself as the sender at breakfast—well she could only hope that. However, she had a better idea.

After some quick research and an even quicker shower, Eponine left with an hour to spare until she had to meet up with Enjolras.

At the end of that time, she walked into the café holding a long green sprig of ambrosia. Walking right up to where Enjolras was already sitting, she thrust the plant toward him without a word.

His eyes were wide as he wordlessly took the offering and read the card attached to the stem, which read “Ambrosia: love is returned”. And when he looked back up at Eponine, Enjolras was smiling so broadly at her, Eponine thought her heart would burst, as she leaned down and kissed him. 


End file.
